1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the general field of environmental temperature control and, more particularly, is for inhibiting environmental solar heat and light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an automobile is driven along a highway during daylight hours, rays of sunlight often interfere with a driver""s vision of the highway and other automobiles on the highway. The driver shields his eyes from the rays of sunlight by positioning a visor that is connected to the interior of the automobile, above the windshield of the automobile. A disadvantage of the visor is that it prevents vision through a substantial portion of the windshield.
The present invention utilizes well known compression characteristics of a liquid, such as an aqueous solution, and a gas, such as air, to tint a window. Simply put, the aqueous solution is virtually incompressible, whereas air is compressible. Moreover, when air is heated within a container, pressure exerted by the air upon walls of the container increases because the heating causes the air to be compressed.
Heretofore, compression characteristics of the liquid and the gas have not been used for window tinting.
An object of the present invention is to restrict a transmission of light through a window.
According to the present invention, an air-tight system includes a window made from similar first and second panes of glass. A surface of the first plane of glass and a surface of the second plane of glass have a space therebetween. Slots formed by top and bottom edges of the panes are passageways into the space. The top and bottom slots are within a top well and a bottom well, respectively. The top well is connected through a passageway to a top air chamber. The bottom well is connected though a passageway to a bottom air chamber. In response to the top chamber being heated, air therein becomes compressed. An aqueous solution in the top well is forced by the air in the top chamber through the top slot into the space. In response to the bottom chamber being heated, air therein becomes compressed. An aqueous solution in the bottom well is forced by the air in the bottom chamber through the bottom slot into the space.
The present invention is especially suitable for reducing an amount of sunlight transmitted through a window of an automobile, thereby increasing comfort of a driver and passengers within the automobile.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention should be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.